Something Super
by svfiction01
Summary: The boys head to a new town where they will deal with something supernatural and someone super...SNxSV...crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **not mine. Don't sue...

A/N:In this story Jason was never in Smallville.

**Chapter 1**

The loud rain thuds echoed, hitting the shiny black Impala which was smoothly cruising the open road. The rain washed away all the dirt that had found its way onto the car. Saved Dean the trouble and expenses of having it washed at a car wash. The road was long and open with hardly two cars every couple or so of miles in view.

Sam had taken the next driving shift and had his eyes on the road but the conversation between him and his brother seemed ongoing as they joked around and whatnot.

Dean sat in the passenger seat and had his head leaned back in a relaxing position. He'd attempted getting some sleep now that he wasn't in control of driving. Although it seemed impossible for him to achieve this so he gave up trying.

The Winchester duo had been on the road for hours now, killing miles, pulling somewhat amusing jokes on each other and living of M&M's and rock turned up to high volume.

"Sammy you'll take the next driving shift wont you?" asked Dean smoothly.

"Dean I've taken two driving shifts of your hands already!" replied Sam hotly.

"Dude you should be grateful I even let you drive this baby,"

"No way man, I'm not driving anymore after this…" Sam told Dean and watched as Dean shuffled in his seat hastily, he seemed to be in search of something. Though his face showed irritation, he hadn't seemed to have found it.

"Where's that other bag of M&M's?" Dean asked searching for that last bag of unopened M&M's he thought he hadn't finished yet.

Sam sighed amusingly and replied, "You ate that other bag of M&M's two hours ago, remember?"

"No," Dean muttered disappointedly. He really wanted some M&M's.

Sam laughed and glanced at a bag of M&M's he hid next to where he was seated. This was indeed that last bag of M&M's Dean was struggling to locate. Dean was going to eat that last bag of M&M's as he had done so with many previous ones and it's not like Sammy never liked the chocolate covered peanut in a shell of hard rich colored sweetness called the almighty M&M.

"So Sammy tell me again exactly why we are headed in this direction? Dean asked.

Sam answered for what seemed the hundredth time in just one day. "Because we don't know where the yellow-eyed demon is heading and we have no job right now…"

"Yeah and..."

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently. "Well this part of Kansas has been evident to be weird."

"Weird as in Supernatural?" Dean asked with interest.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"And the vision that you had two days ago doesn't have anything to do with this?" asked Dean with suspicion which Sam had sensed in his voice.

"It might" Sam answered bluntly.

"So in your vision you saw blood splatters and the billboard reading, welcome to…" Dean paused to remember where they were heading.

"Smallville." finished Sam.

"Great." Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back in comfort…

"What could possibly be weird in Smallville?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The fresh morning sun blazed and woke Dean as soon as it hit his face. He looked through the side window and noticed the medium-sized billboard up ahead.

"The meteor capital of the world?" he said pointing at the billboard on his left reading: Welcome to Smallville, Kansas, the Meteor Capital of the World, Pop. 45,001.

"Seems a bit weird already doesn't it?" Sam suggested.

"What does?" Dean asked.

"The whole Meteor Shower, Smallville has been hit two times already."

"Weird"

"Yeah" agreed Sam.

Dean sighed." Why are we here anyway, we could have just headed somewhere else, its not like towns aren't falling apart elsewhere".

"Dean, its not like we have a job right now and we've never been to Smallville before"

"I aint milking no cow!" Dean declared his eyes wide at his brother.

Sam laughed hysterically. "Moooo…"

Dean crossed his arms and sulked." If we walk out of here farmers I will kill you."

Sam laughed and continued on driving. Driving past vast corn fields they finally reached town and were now driving past several shops on either side of the road. They were searching for a motel but stumbled upon a coffee house, and driving for hours requires several cups of coffee.

"The Talon!" Dean read the large sign on top of the building, raising an eyebrow in consideration.

Sam replied." It's a coffee house"

Dean grunted. "Dude I know what it is…"

"Just checking"

"Bitch." muttered Dean under his breath.

"I heard that"

Dean and Sam made their way into the Talon and Sam felt like he was at college again. There were many people there along with some from Smallville High who sat around in the cozy-like environment doing their work, some reading, socializing etc. He used to do this sort of a thing when he was in college cramming for tests or just hanging out with friends. A part of him missed that life but he had seen too much to go back to this sort of thing, not yet anyway.

Dean laughed. "Sammy, I think you have stumbled into the right place…go join your buddies in a game of spin the bottle."

"Shut up." Sam answered with frustration in his voice.

The brothers advanced towards the counter to order some coffee and Dean at the sight of a pretty lady behind the counter woke up properly and beamed at the waitress.

"Hi!" Dean drew a fake smile.

The girl smiled back." Hello, what can I get you?"

"Well, uh" began Sam.

"We'll have uh two black coffees to go." finished Dean.

"Coming right up"

The girl with long light brown hair who was as nearly as tall as Sam prepared the freshly made coffee and hadn't a clue that Dean was checking her out.

"So, uh what's a pretty girl like you doing working as a waitress in some coffee house…if I saw you in a street I'd think you were a model" lied Dean, though she did look like a model…she was super hot.

"Well…" she turned around and smiled shyly. "I don't think so…you aint getting into Lois Lane's pants…I don't go for guys like you" she retorted slamming the two coffees onto the counter.

Dean shot her an irritated look and grabbed the two coffees and he and Sam made their way out of the Talon as fast as possible and headed towards the Impala.

"That girl got you bad!" Sam laughed wildly.

"Shut up"

"Lois Lane, sounds like the kind of girl not to be messing around with don't you think so?" Sam asked his brother and even the thought of what had happened could make him laugh for life.

Dean shook his head and smiled slightly. "You won't let me forget this?"

"Not a chance in hell"

The brothers were set back on the road again looking for a motel in view to rest. The plans vanished from their minds as they stopped to see a whole lot of police cars surrounded by a small house and people who seemed frightened and worried about something. It had to be a crime scene…Dean wished to god for a job…but Sammy wished for at least eight hours of sleep.

"This looks interesting, wanna check it out?" said Dean looking at what must have been a crime scene of some sort.

"Sure"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Dean. They got out of the car and stepped to the trunk.

"Wanna be cops?" suggested Dean.

"Yeah that will work."

"What's your name going to be?"

Dean looked at his brother and said," Well what kind of a name would you have if you are pretending to be a Metropolis cop?"

"I don't know, I'm going with…let's see…" Sam considered. "Ted Riley."

Dean burst out in laughter." Nice"

"So what's your name?"

Dean grinned. "I'll think of something"

Dean rummaged through several badges, identification cards and other useful junk and finally found two Metropolis police badges and tossed one to Sam and they headed towards the crime scene and the crowded area where many cops were talking to each other obviously discussing what must've happened.

They walked casually up to one of the cops and introduced themselves with hope that he would buy their identities. He looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't suspect too much but then again he was a cop and suspicion was part of the package.

"Hello I'm Ted Riley." Sam said. He took his badge out of his pocket and showed it to the policeman roughly but at once returned it to his pocket. "And this is my partner…er..."

"Bill Davis." Dean finished.

"Since when is Metropolis involved in this?" The policeman answered. He was short and somewhat chubby with black hair that's seemed to be subsiding.

"We are new on the job, so we don't know anything," Sam said. "What has happened here anyway?"

"Metropolis police department slack these days. Ay boys?" The cop laughed seeming pleased.

"Yes sir" Sam agreed in hope the man would share at least something with them.

The cop shook his head and sighed in discomfort." Well it's a tragedy to be honest; some say it isn't exactly normal. Damn straight it isn't normal".

"Uh what exactly isn't normal?" asked Sam curiously.

"Girl, 25, Sara Bell, she was found dead…" the cop said.

"No offence or anything but what isn't normal about that, deaths happen everyday." Dean alleged.

The cop snapped and shot Dean a stern look. "Would you let me finish boy?"

"Go ahead" Sam said quietly. This man even though he didn't look like it had an anger problem by the looks of it, and Sam and Dean did not need him shouting in their faces.

"It wasn't a normal death per se…" the cop said. "The girl had been drained of nearly all her blood…"

Dean and Sam looked to each other to the cop and vise versa. Something was definitely going on here and they had to find out what. The girl had been drained of her blood. May this have been something supernatural after all? "Interesting." Nodded Sam.

"Uh was there anything else, any marks on the body?"

"I was getting to that" he shot the boys a frustrated yet frightened look. "There…there are two bite marks on her neck."

"Bite marks?" Dean repeated his shimmering with curiosity.

"Yeah." The cop said. "Some are joking around saying a vampire did it? Mental if you ask me."

"Very" Sam replied.

"Is it possible to examine the body?"

"No, it's been taken away…it's a crime scene not a parade."

"Have you got any leads to who might have done this" asked Dean.

"Nothing" replied the cop.

"Uh thanks for your help…we'll be on our way now." Dean said and they marched toward the Impala as fast as possible…sticking around wasn't the best idea, they were not cops and pretending to be ones only lasted for a limited amount of time. This was looking more and more like a job for the brothers and they couldn't deny it.

"So uh, Bill Davis ay?" Sam laughed weakly.

"Well it worked didn't it?

"So what do you think of this?"

"What's there to think about, it's a damn vampire isn't it, and we are going to waste the son of a bitch." Dean stated. "But we need to go back to the crime scene later at night…see if we can find anything."

Sam yawned and it refreshed his memory that they had to find a motel." The first thing we need to find right now is a motel…"

"Good thinking Sammy"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The boys drove around for a while looking for that damn motel they both needed badly. It seemed impossible finding one single motel in the town and Dean was at the brink of asking someone to show them the way but when all seemed lost, they managed to find a motel. It was like any other motel… was not exactly a perfect, not even close. However, the average-sized room with crappy wallpapering contained two beds, which seemed heaven to the boys right now…they had not slept on anything soft in days if not weeks.

Sam rested on his bed with his arms behind his head and all he wanted right now was to close his eyes and sleep forever. He hoped he would get at least 3 hours sleep before they had to head out. In a couple of hours when the sun sets and even when that first star comes out of hiding they would have to get of their asses and go inspect that crime scene…This investigation needed Supernatural intelligence and Sam and his brother were ready for the job…exhausted but ready.

"We haven't dealt with a vampire in a while…"

"They are my least favorite Supernatural"

Dean frowned in shock. "You have favorites?"

"No…you know what I mean" Sam rolled his eyes.

"So Sammy you ready for another job? Dean asked. "Haven't done much these days…don't want you going rusty on a job."

"Is that supposed to be concern or sarcasm...?" asked Sam "Well you just worry about yourself…If you remember I have abilities and uh you got, what exactly do you have?"

"Shut up psychic boy!" Dean shouted.

Several hours passed. Dean stayed wide-awake waiting for that sign of darkness. He was ready and badly missed killing demons and even vampires and hoped they would come across the thing and kill it. However, it would not be easy. Nevertheless, he was up to the job.

Dean walked over to where Sam was sleeping and tilted the water he was drinking and poured some on to Sam's face. Sam woke, frustration clearly showing on his face. "Wake up sunshine"

"Get of your ass, let's go!" Dean bellowed.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was so annoying at times. However, that was his brother. He loved him for it. If Dean did not pull at least one joke or make smug comments Sam would think he were someone else. Though he was also tough and serious when came to things and most of it is shown whenever he is killing something.

Off they went in the Impala and stopped across the street from the house where the crime scene was. Now that all the police had left, the large front gate that was wide open in day was now ceiled shut.

They jumped the fence and headed toward the back door. The yard was full of different bushes. Animals could have made it their home quite easily. Dean reached in his pocket for a paper clip preparing to pick the lock of the back door, which he guessed, was ceiled.

"Dean its open!" Sam whispered.

"How can it be open?" Dean wondered aloud. "Don't the police usually lock everything?"

"Someone must have been here before us." Sam suggested. "There could be a possibility they are still in there."

Dean drew his gun into air and Sam did the same. They could not take any chances. Who would visit the crime scene anyway? Who ever it was Dean would not resist taking action if needed.

Dean pushed the door open slightly avoiding causing any sound. However, this was impossible. They had their guns in one hand and torches in the other. Sam followed Dean into the depths of the house, which was rather messy with bloodstains in some places. It was night, so everything wasn't that evident to the eye.

The duo kept a close eye on everything and anything, looking in every direction of the place for any sign of people. Dean and Sam stepped into the sitting room very silently and their eyes trailed of in the direction the torch's light.

Dean caught site of something or rather someone who was coming from the hallway, also holding a torch and this man seemed just that. He looked normal and about the same age as Sam if not younger. The man who had thick black hair and was as tall as Sam glanced through the sitting room but by that time Dean and Sam had hidden although they could see the male quite clearly. Dean eyed the bloke very closely but he didn't yet seem like he was part of anything Supernatural. His fashion sense…

The brothers' jaws dropped when they witnessed the man's unique departure. He sure as hell wasn't normal from their point of views. The man had disappeared in less then a second and a bunch of papers launched into air as if a gust of wind blew them away.

Who is he? Sam wondered awe-struck.

"More like what the hell is he?"

The boys had no way of knowing that the man they saw was no other then Clark Kent.

TBC

A/N: there are more chapter to come, though im not sure when...thnks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dude…did you see that?" Dean blurted out. His eyes are wide open and he is looking at Sam who is just as alerted as he is if not more.

"Aha" replied Sam.

"That was no normal guy…" said Dean and he was at the conclusion that they needed to find out about him, somehow.

Sam looked at Dean, with a steady voice he asked," Dean do you think he could be anything Supernatural?"

"We can't rule out anything…though he looks human he seems to have powers." Dean replied.

"Maybe he's like me." Sam suggested. And even the thought of it took a whole lot of his shoulders because there were others out there.

Dean raised his voice slightly. "No Sammy he is nothing like you…the son of a bitch is obviously evil."

"He may not be" argues Sam.

"Then explain what just happened?" Dean searches around the place, his torch in his hand but there in nothing but a messy house.

"I can't"

"For all we know he could be a demon or something else" Dean said roughly.

The brothers searched the place and they couldn't find the guy anywhere in the area. He obviously went. They were both pretty stunned and Sam considered if a vampire was really behind this. But he stuck with the idea because even though they saw the man exhibit powers he didn't seem the evil kind. His face showed determination and goodness just like him when he first started out on this job. But Dean didn't see no goodness on this man's face. He was sure with himself that this man was trouble and he wouldn't resist confronting him if he ever saw him again.

They looked around the place and could not find any clues, nothing useful so with disappointed faces they returned to their car and back to the motel room. There was nothing much to do right now, no clue to follow that might lead them closer to the killer so they called it a night.

Dean paced around a bit and punched the wall in frustration." We've reached a dead end" He is frustrated because usually they find everything they need and solve their cases within the day but this was not looking like it would happen.

"Dean we'll find something, we always do," Sam assured him.

"I want to find out more about him," Dean said taking a seat on his bed.

"The vampire or the guy we saw before?"

"Both," said Dean.

"Dean we have to focus on the vampire, just leave the guy alone…he's not evil"

"How are you so sure?" Dean asked. "No, He might not be evil but there is something strange about him."

"Ok if he is not human or supernatural then what is he, an alien?" Sam said ironically.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't rule out anything just yet."

"Ok, well since we don't have anything to go on with I might head to a library tomorrow and see if I can find anything similar to the girl's death etc." suggested Sam.

"Good luck with that, I on the other hand will get some sleep." Dean said stretching his body onto the bed and resting his head onto the white pillow.

"Lazy" Shouted Sam getting into his own bed as well.

"Shut up, you're the geek in the family."

The two pairs of eyes closed and with that drifted to sleep. Dean snored weakly and the drooling onto the pillow made him wake but he went back to sleep at once. He slept peacefully on the soft bed but felt something nudging him. His weary eyes opened slightly and saw Sam waking him.

"Hey I'm going." Said Sam.

"Did you wake me just to tell me that?"

"Maybe, maybe I wanted to irritate you…"

"Go to the damn library or I will get up and punch you" Dean snapped.

Dean heard the sound of the door open and close and at once fell asleep again. Dean was having a particularly good dream. He found out that the man he saw was not human but a demon and he was taking out the colt to kill it. As he was about to pull the trigger something was not letting him do so. Something was pulling him back and he woke up from his dream to see his brother nudging him again. Sam seemed pleased. Had he found something?

"Man why did you wake me?" Dean asked wearily. "I was having the best dream…I nearly shot the son of a bitch"

"Dean I think I might've found something"

"What?" asked Dean. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Well I found out that this town has, thanks to the meteor showers transformed people into super powered people." Sam began.

Dean frowned. "Uh…Sammy weren't you supposed to search for information about similar deaths that may have happened in this town?"

"I did…but I didn't find anything" Sam's eyes drop to the floor for a second and then he looks at Dean who is frowning.

"You didn't find anything?" asked Dean through a yawn.

"Nothing"

"That's great…where are we supposed to go from here?" asked Dean.

"Didn't you listen to me before about the super powered people?"

"What about them?"

"The two meteor showers brought these green rocks with them and have given some people abilities of all kinds" Sam began. "And since we don't have anything to go on with about the vampire I thought we should check it out for the time being."

"Really?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, the meteor freaks may be our kinds of job...some have killed over the years you know." Sam assured his brother. He opened a bag of chips and ate them as Dean studied his brother unconvincingly.

Dean raised an eyebrow." Meteor Freaks?"

"That's what some people call them."

"And who is the moron that has said this?"

"Her name is Chloe Sullivan; she is a reporter at the Daily Planet." explained Sam coolly.

Dean's weary face turned serious as he remembered the night before." Wait a min you don't think that that guy we saw yesterday night could be a meteor freak?"

"Maybe" Sam replied. "I thought we should go pay the reporter a visit and see if she has more to say about this meteor freak theory."

"Yeah alright." said Dean "Let's see what this reported chick has to say."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Driving through Metropolis was a hell of a lot busier then Smallville. Instead of farms and vast cornfields there were tall buildings and people in streets like ants in summer. They passed the Luthercorp plaza and kept on going. They had never visited Metropolis either.

"So Sammy," Dean began. "You excited to meet another geek as yourself?"

"Dean what is your problem…you have a problem against geeks or something?"

Dean teased. "No I find you very useful"

"You're annoying at times do you know that?"

Dean laughed. "Just for you Sammy."

They parked the Impala and entered the front door of the Daily Planet. Many people were heading in all directions. Busy as hell. Dean and Sam literally didn't know where to go. They didn't even know on what floor the reporter chick by the name of Chloe Sullivan was.

"Uh excuse me." Sam stopped a woman with a white shirt and short black skirt with red heals and asked politely, "Do you know where I might find a reporter? Her name is Chloe Sullivan."

"Chloe, she's in the basement, that's where all the new reporters start out, do you want me to show you the way?" asked the girl politely.

"Um…" Sam began.

Dean cut him off and said," That would be great."

"Uh, no it's ok, we've got It." replied Sam.

"Ok." The girl said and she left and Dean's eyes followed her as she passed them, or more like followed her butt.

"Dude, are your eyes open? Didn't you see how hot that girl was?" yelled Dean.

Sam patted Dean on the back and said, "Yes I saw and you aint getting any Dean."

"Just because you haven't had fun in god knows how long doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer if you know what I mean…" began Dean.

"Dude would you stop thinking about getting laid for one minute and concentrate?"

"Give me a break man" said Dean. "Let's just find this chick alright."

They went down the stairs to the basement and went down more stairs and finally came in view with the place. There were many people who seemed in a rush. Papers were piled up on every desk.

"So what's this chick supposed to look like?" asked Dean cynically.

"Well I saw I picture of her," Sam began. "She's blonde and has green eyes"

The brothers looked around and Dean's eyes caught sight of a girl sitting at her desk typing on her computer. She was blonde from where he could see. It had to be her.

"Isn't that her over there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that's her" replied Sam.

Sam and Dean headed toward the girl behind her desk. She wore a green shirt and a gray skirt though it wasn't as short as the girl they talked to before. Dean was disappointed about that.

"Hi, Chloe Sullivan is it?" asked Sam grinning softly.

"Yeah and you might be?" the blonde asked.

"Well I'm Sam and this is Dean and we are new here at the planet. Here in the basement actually."

Dean nodded and said, "Hi!"

"So you two are new here? Well Fred over there is new as well." she said pointing at an average-sized man who seemed young and was doing work at his desk.

"We start tomorrow." replied Dean.

Dean reached for the nearest chair and sat down, Sam did the same. "We read some of your articles and we think they're really great." lied Dean.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" the reporter tore her eyes away from the computer and looked at him.

"Um, uh..." struggled Dean. He hadn't read any of her articles so he was oblivious to how to reply. He looked at Sam to give him a hand.

"The ones about the meteor freaks!" Sam said quickly realizing that Dean was struggling.

"Yeah, though not many people believed what I wrote." the blonde said.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because it just sounds so crazy," she replied. "But it's all true."

"We read the one about the telekinetic kid." Sam said.

The reporter continued with her typing. "He was a good guy; we went to high school together. It wasn't his recklessness that killed him it was those damn powers".

"I'm really fascinated with this, you see Dean and I are new to Smallville and are new to all this stuff." lied Sam. He didn't know anything at all about this girl but she seemed to grow on him.

"Yeah…bit crazy if you ask me." Dean replied noticing at the way Sam was looking at her. Did his baby brother like this girl?

"It is to everyone," She said and got up, and carried some files over to Fred who smiled shyly and went back to work. There seemed to be a lot of hard working people there, thought Sam.

"Nice ass!" muttered Dean.

"Excuse me?" she turned around to face the brothers.

"What?" said Dean struggling to seem like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Sam shot Dean a frustrated look and said to the blonde." You're very talented."

"Thanks" she blushed.

"These Meteor Freaks," interrupted Dean. "Could they have all kinds of powers?"

"Yeah they could inherit all different powers, depending where they were at the time, what they are affiliated with etc."

"Could these people possibly have the ability to run or disappear at a super speed?" Dean asked.

The girl looked away from her computer and seemed alarmed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just interesting that's all"

"Um yeah I guess…" she replied.

"So uh…" began Sam.

She pulled a weak fake smile and raised her voice politely. "Um not to be rude or anything but I have a lot of work to finish, would you excuse me…"

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow then!" lied Sam.

The brothers got up from their chairs and began to leave. "Catch you later" said Dean.

"See you" she said.

Dean and Sam were somewhat puzzled. Sam looked back at her as they were leaving and saw her talking on a cell phone; she had a worried look on her face. When Dean asked her if the meteor infected people could have the ability to run or disappear at a super speed she had gotten nervous and it looked like she wasn't telling them everything. They walked out of the planet and they were not going back there again. Although Dean just found a new place where to scope out chicks.

"That chick was hot" Dean said.

"Dean" Sam snapped.

"What?"

"She is hiding something."

"Seems like it." agreed Dean.

"I don't think she has anything to do with it."

Dean teased." What's this? Is Sammy got the hots for the reporter chick?"

"Shut up." Sam answered and a slight smirk crept up his face though he didn't let his brother see it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This town is messed up bad." Dean said and drove through the red light. Sam didn't seem to mind. "These people believing in this crazy theory…meteor freaks please." He laughed at the though of it.

"You don't believe it?" Sam asked shocked.

"Hell no" Dean confirmed proudly.

"And why not? We've seen and heard about a lot of stuff, why is this different from anything else?" Sam asked.

"Because it's crazy, The Supernatural we deal with all the time is at least realistic…but somebody getting powers from some green rock." Dean replied.

"Dude, what about the guy we saw yesterday, he's a meteor freak."

"He could be a demon, maybe if we see him next time we should slip him some holy water." laughed Dean.

"Maybe"

"Man, my head is starting to hurt from all this thinking"

"Good"

Dean looked at Sam furiously, though it was quite amusing to Sam. 'If you weren't my brother I would bash you right now…"

"Hey you want to get some coffee or something?"

"I'm not going back to that place again" said Dean.

"Dude, that chick Lois Lane can't work there 24/7 so go get us some coffee." insisted Sam.

Dean sighed. "And why can't you?"

"Because I'm going to do some research on my laptop, see if I can find anything a second time."

"I doubt it"

"Go!" Sam yelled.

Dean parked the car and left Sam. Sam opened his laptop and began to search around the net. Dean was so frustrated. Why does he have to get the damn coffee? He hoped that the chick Lois Lane wasn't there. He did not need another round of her shouting in his face about what a jerk he was.

Dean sighed in relief when he entered the Talon and found that Lois was not anywhere in the area.

He began to make his way down the place and ordered the coffee. Again there was a hot looking girl behind the counter. But Dean figured he better not take any chances. He guessed that girls in Smallville were not as wild as one hoped them to be. Better yet as he hoped them to be.

He waited for the girl to get him the coffee and to his utter amazement and sudden luck; the so called Meteor Freak as the brothers guessed he was had just came and stood next to Dean. He too seemed to be waiting for his coffee.

Dean took a short look at him and knew it was the guy he and his brother had seen before. The demon or meteor freak, what ever the hell he was, was going down, Dean thought. This was his chance.

Though he had to make sure if he was a demon. He hated the things and if the man next to him was one he wasn't going to let him get away that easily, or at all.

Thank god for holly water, he thought. The damn liquid was the best thing around and to his luck he had a small bottle of it in his inner pocket. It was on.

He reached for the small bottle though still keeping a close eye on the guy. How the hell was he to do this? Though it was lame there was no other way, well his brain couldn't think of anything else in less than a few seconds. Dean grasped the small bottle in his hand very tightly waiting for that moment to exercise his lame though hopeful to work plan.

The brunette waitress handed the guy his coffee. He paid for it and was beginning to leave. Dean noticed that he was about to leave and he pushed into the guy slightly and spilled some holly water onto his red T-shirt. Dean was amazed to notice that nothing had occurred. The dude didn't even shriek, he didn't even flinch. So that ruled out one possibility. He wasn't a demon. So he had to be a Meteor Freak.

"Oh sorry Dude, bit drunk, came from this huge party." Dean lied through a fake groggy voice.

"It's fine." the guy said to him and left.

Dean watched as the guy went over to some people and talked to them. He seemed normal. Dean guessed that not all so-called meteor freaks were bad. Though he could not rule out that something was strange about him still. There was more to this guy. Dean knew it.

He guessed Sam was busy with his research. So could Dean possibly stick around for a bit and tail this guy for a while? Dean knew the answer to this.

Dean took a seat at a table and drank his coffee and waited. He found this guy quite funny. He was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jacket, the other way around from the other night. Something was telling him even if this guy was good that he wouldn't like him much.

The Winchester was getting into Sam's coffee which he wasn't aware of, when the guy started moving again. Dean stood up at once and followed him. The guy seemed to be heading for the back door and possibly into the back alleyway. Dean followed him as he went through the door; he went through it right after waiting for a few seconds.

Dean stopped at once when he went through the door and out into the alleyway. He looked around for a sign of him and saw the guy up ahead, so he hid behind the big green dumpster hoping that the guy hadn't heard him or sensed that he was following him. How could he anyway? Dean was quiet as a mouse and it's not like the guy had super hearing or anything.

"Why don't you come out?" The guy said loudly.

Dean heard him and could not believe it. Maybe this guy had super hearing after all.

"Son of a bitch!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why don't you show yourself and stop hiding behind the dumpster." Roared the guy's voice across the alley and reached Dean's ears all too well. Although Dean hesitated he began to make his way from behind the smelly dumpster and paused when he stood in view of this guy. They were now facing each other directly, though they were quite a few meters apart. Dean noticed the guy's face read loud and clear that he was angry. Though Dean was not frightened.

"Look man…" laughed Dean, raising his hands in surrender.

Though the guy cut him off. "Why are you following me?" he asked hotly.

"Dude I'm not following you…" lied Dean.

"No?" the guy asked suspiciously.

"Relax man, take a chill pill, I was just heading home…"

"If I ever catch you around here again…"

"What are you going to do…I am much older then you, you should be listening to me…" though by the time Dean finished, he glanced away for just one split second and the man that stood before him was gone. He had disappeared once again.

Dean shook his head in irritation. "I'll get your disappearing ass one way or another." He muttered under his breath angrily.

Dean made his way back to the car. Thinking about what had occurred and there could be no other explanation to this man. He wasn't a demon. The holly water proved that. So he had to be a Meteor freak as the Smallville residents, As Chloe Sullivan called it. He had the power to disappear. Though Dean wondered what other ability had the guy up his sleeve. Even though he was no demon, Dean still did not favor him.

"Dude you will not believe what just happened?" said Dean excitedly though with a tone of irritation in his voice as he closed the car door and started the engine.

Sam looked at Dean with confusion, where was the coffee? "Dean where is the coffee you were supposed to bring back?"

"Huh"

Sam sighed. "Never mind, what happened?"

"Dude…the guy," began Dean hastily. "He isn't a demon."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"When I was getting coffee the guy we saw vanish, the meteor freak was there as well, and so I spilled some holy water on him…"

Sam cut Dean off at once and asked alarmingly," You spilled holy water on him, what the hell for?"

"To see if he was a demon dumbass" replied Dean impatiently.

"Go on"

"He didn't even flinch, so I guess your theory about him possibly being a demon is dead wrong."

"Hey wait a sec, it was your theory." Sam argued.

"Whatever. So I followed him and..."

Sam cut him off again. "You followed him?"

"Dude, would you stop cutting me off?" glared Dean at his brother with irritation.

"Sorry. Go on and what?"

"And uh, nothing…that was it." Finished Dean. The last bit wasn't exactly in Dean's favor. The dude had noticed that Dean was following him, something not many that were privileged of Dean's following had achieved this. But that guy had. Was he a super man of something?

"Dean I'm your brother, I know when you are lying now cough up!" demanded Sam.

'Fine, he knew I was following him so I had to come out of hiding and confront him."

"How did you get out of it?" asked Sam.

"I wasn't born yesterday, he might have abilities normal men don't but I have tricks up my sleeve and that's enough to get me out of tough situations"

"You're right on that one."

"But he disappeared again, I just looked away for one second and he wasn't even there anymore." said Dean. "I swear when I find him, hell will pay."

"Dean would you just let it go, the guy isn't a demon, he is one of the meteor freaks and to me he doesn't look dangerous so would you just forget about it?"

"To you he might not be…" Dean said smugly.

"Dean..." hissed Sam.

"Alright." barked Dean. "Lets just get out of here…Go to some diner or something…I dying of hunger."

"Hopefully this time I'll get my coffee." thought Sam out loud.

It had begun to pour once again, it was autumn anyway. They exited their car and made their way inside the local diner and took a seat and waited for their meal to be brought to them.

"Dude I am so hungry I could even eat your burger."

"You are not touching my burger Dean."

Dean's worries and concerns and the frustration of not knowing more about the so believed meteor freak faded away from his mind as his stomach began to growl. The guy wanted his burger. What was so wrong about that?

In only five minutes after the meals were brought up to them had the boys already finished their food and were now enjoying their cold beers.

Dean took a long swig of the amber liquid and burped in satisfaction. "Nice day, ay Sammy?"

"If you call a good day having no lead on the damn vampire and having to deal with some meteor freak and on top of it the constant rain then I have to say that your brain is not working well these days." said Sam, he too took a long swig, though he did not burp at all.

"No Sammy, Us spending time together as brothers. Nothing bad seems to be going on right now…a nice day." said Dean, though his voice had changed to a serious one.

"Yeah but for how long?" asked Sam.

"Well right now nothing's wrong and we should enjoy it."

"Dean I never knew you this way."

"Yeah well, it's not common" replied Dean softly.

Sam knew his brother all too well and even through all the joking and smart remarks, there was a hell of a lot more to him then meets the eye. He couldn't deny that Dean was a funny guy but could most of it have been a mask, a charade to hide his true feelings, his true self. Sam hadn't known the scared, compassionate side of him at first all too well though it was clear as water just how much more there was to Dean. Dean had gone to great lengths to protect him and large part of him felt like he had to repay Dean. He hoped that one day he could get that chance to save Dean from something deathly he, they would deal in the future. Obviously they would. That's what Supernatural was all about.

"Earth to Sammy!" said Dean breaking the silence and the deep thought Sam had fallen into.

Sam snapped out of it, but he couldn't seem to respond. His head began to pound as if a ton of weight had been dropped on it or if it was being torn open. He clutched his head in pain and his eyes were forced to seal shut due to the sharpness of the pain. Though at once it stopped and Sam was left wondering.

He had experienced a vision.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sam what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Dean fearfully.

"Dean, Its ok, I'm fine, we should get back to the motel though."

"Yeah let's go." Dean paid for the food and they headed out.

Ten minutes later they found themselves at the motel. Dean's face was of worry even after Sam told him to stop worrying. Sam's head didn't seem to be in pain anymore. But what had he seen in his vision.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Dean worriedly.

"Dean I'm fine, I had another vision though." He looked at Dean with worry himself.

Dean sat in a chair close to Sam; he didn't want to leave him out of his site. Sam after all was still pretty knew at this Vision thing. "What did you see?"

"It wasn't really clear, but I saw a man walking of with a girl, though I didn't see his face. And then I saw him biting into her neck."

"The vampire." Gasped Dean.

"I knew we would see more of him sooner or later," said Sam. "This was about the vampire ever since we came here."

"Yeah, so you saw him biting a girl?" asked Dean.

"Yeah"

"And you didn't see his face at all?"

"No, only his back" replied Sam.

"Damn it," snapped Dean. "Ok well at least we know that he is still around here somewhere."

"I hope we can find him before he can get to the girl."

"Yeah, though we still don't know who he is and when he is going to strike." Dean pointed out.

"We have to find out."

Though both of them seemed lost to how exactly they were going to find out who he was and when he was going to strike next. Neither brother had any idea where to go from there. There were no clues, no tracks to follow. Dean didn't approve of these visions that Sam had been either cursed or gifted with but he had to admit, they sure as hell helped them out a lot. And even this whole vampire deal would have gone south if it wasn't for Sam's vision proving that the vampire was still around and was going to strike again. The son of a bitch was like any other Supernatural, it was evil and it had to be dealt with and soon.

Dean was really worried for Sam. He would have approved of these visions and them happening to Sam but not at the cost of him enduring pain. But it wasn't Sammy's fault that he was granted this; it was the damn yellow-eyed demon's fault for feeding Sammy demon blood when he was a baby. The son of a bitch. Though this story wasn't about that.

The damn motel room was extremely boring beyond belief. Dean had now resorted to watching old cartoons on the crappy TV in the corner of the room. Sam watched as well, though didn't find it that interesting. Was anything interesting going to happen at all for the rest of the day wondered both the brothers.

Nothing interesting was happening. The day passed and slowly the next came…Dean had even began to pack his bag just incase they had nothing on the vampire and that way they could get out of Smallville as fast as possible because he sure wasn't going to stay there. Only a couple of day until they solve the case, if they could at all.

But as Sam lay on his bed tiredly his head began to pound once more. Again the pain was severe and brutal. Dean rushed to Sammy and clutched his arms calling out his name, though Sam didn't hear him. He was somewhere else. The vision this time was much more profound, and was greatly clearer to recognize the surroundings and most of all the threat.

Sam snapped out of it and glared at Dean with surprise.

"Dean I think I know who the vampire is." Sam blurted out hastily.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean looked at him though he was unsure of what his brother had said. He was extremely worried about Sam with all the recent visions he had been receiving that he could not listen.

"What?" asked Dean bluntly.

"Dean I had a vision of him." said Sam in almost a whisper.

"Who is he?" asked Dean.

"The vampire is Fred."

Dean frowned." Who?"

"The guy from the planet, whom Chloe works with." Sam explained.

"Dude that guy does not look like he has killed before."

"Perfect cover, nobody would suspect him of anything."

"What did you see in your vision?"

"He was walking of with some girl into a street or something and then he bit into her."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then we need to find the son of a bitch." Dean said sternly.

"Let's go"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had waited in the car for almost an hour in front of the Daily Planet. They couldn't go in because they had lied that they were reporters and were starting tomorrow and this was not true. If Chloe caught them, they would have to do some serious explaining though they hadn't the time for that.

The only thing they could do at the moment was to wait, and see if the vampire was going to exit the building. And he had, the boys were alerted when he came out of the front entrance. Dean turned on the engine and followed the vampire although he made sure that he was some meters in the distance and that the car wasn't in view all too well. Though it was better then expected. The vampire, in his crappy Ford, had just kept on driving and had not noticed that the guys were pinning down his sorry ass by meters.

The guy stopped and parked in front of a certain coffee house. And had made his way inside, though Sam and Dean were well behind him, he was still in view and if he were to strike they'd be there to prevent it.

Dean shook his head and laughed in amazement." The Talon, jeez even vamps go here…probably the hot waitresses."

"You may be right," Sam began. "There are a lot of women here and it's the perfect place to find one and strike, and I bet you he'll do just that."

"No bets just yet…we got to get the son of a bitch before he bites into another pretty lady."

It seemed that the vampire was meeting a girl. Obviously. She was already waiting for him at a table. But they're conversation didn't seem long at all. The vampire was a player. He obviously liked girls and would keep them around long enough for him to attack them and have yet another bloody meal. Other vampires would go for both females and males though this guy was only into chicks. Picky. Maybe he was a perfectionist.

Dean and Sam followed the duo though they made sure they were not seen doing so, or else they wouldn't be able to pin him down. The vampire, better know as Fred the shy, virgin-type guy, though he was anything but. He seemed very experienced. He must have had some pretty big meals then. They made their way out into the back alley where all the dumpsters rested and as soon as they did they began lip locking. Sam and Dean were not in the alley just yet though they quickened their moving so that they could stop him from biting the girl, if he was to anyway.

A loud scream came from the direction of the back door into the alleyway and the brothers looked at each other alerted and zoomed toward the door. The view was shocking. The guy had bitten into the girl, that was for sure and they weren't in time to stop it. Though the guy was busy at draining the blood out of the girl's neck to even notice that the guys were running at him. Sam and Dean rushed though the sight of something extraordinary stopped them in there tracks wondering.

The guy from before, the so called Meteor freak as they believed him to be had appeared out of nowhere, or more like super sped, and had the vampire by the throat. The strength of this man overwhelmed the Winchesters. This guy was super. Sam rushed to the girl to see if she were ok, kneeling before her he felt her pulse. She had one, though barely. The two bite marks were clearly showing on her neck and blood trickled from the two wounds sliding down her bare neck.

Though Sam ran to the girl to help her Dean was literally frozen. He watched the guy as he flung the vampire meters away into the depths of the dirty, wet alley.

"Dean." yelled Sam looking over at him wondering what the hell he was doing standing there when he needed him. Sam didn't even care about the guy; he was positive that the guy was not bad news and therefore didn't mind him. He was helping them out, even though he hadn't known who they were, or that they were there at all.

Dean, thanks to Sam's call snapped out of it and went over to Sam's side to help him out with the girl, who due to the blood loss was unconscious, though she was not dead, and the vampire hadn't succeeded in draining this girl of every drop of blood.

"Is she ok?" asked Dean worriedly, though he wasn't worried just for her. "Is she breathing?"

"Yeah though barely." replied Dean.

The guy, better known by us as Clark had wanted to deal with the guy who was attacking the girl further though he was alerted by two other males who had been present. One of the guys was very much familiar to him. He had met earlier and was wondering what the fuck he was doing back here again. He had some questions. And in no way did he think they were on the good side.

Clark approached the brothers and they looked up at him, though they were not frightened, they had no reason to be." You, what are you doing here?" asked Clark angrily.

"I can ask you the same question." Dean replied standing up to face him, his fists clenched together ready to fight if necessary.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam watched as his brother and Clark, though he didn't know his name yet, glared at each other with anger and Dean with pure loathing. Though he didn't care. He glanced at the area where Clark threw the vampire to and he was not anywhere to be seen. While Dean and Clark had their little who are you moment the vampire took the opportunity to flee and he managed to accomplish this. For all they knew he could have been god know where by now.

"Dean, the vampire." yelled Sam managing to get his brothers attention.

Dean tore his eyes away from Sam and scanned the area for the blood sucking vampire. But he didn't see him anywhere either. "Shit he's gone." Dean shrieked in failure and anger.

"Vampire?" Clark chipped in nosily, though he found this somewhat amusing he did not laugh.

Dean placed his eyes upon the dark haired man again and began to build up that anger and curiosity. "Yeah you never heard of one?" Dean said.

"No because it is ridiculous. What are you doing here, who are you?" Clark began questioning his although Dean was reluctant to answer.

Dean raised his head daringly and replied. "You first."

"No"

Sam was holding the girl strongly in his arms and he stood up and made his way toward the other two. "Hi, yeah you two need to work your problems out later, we need to help this girl." He glared at both his brother and the guy he didn't know.

"Let me." Clark offered kindly. His voice softened when he spoke to Sam. He did not seem at all like other guy whom was filled with anger, thought Clark.

Dean stepped in front of Clark when Sam was about to hand her over. He knew Sammy didn't have a problem with this guy. But he sure as hell had. He didn't know anything about him. How could he possibly trust him?

"No you are not bloody touching her!" Dean stated glaring at Clark. Clark glared back, shocked by such rudeness of this man and the freedom of cussing, which he seemed to do.

"Believe me; I will get her to the hospital a lot faster." Clark argued and looked at Sam, hoping that he would understand.

"I said no."

Sam stepped next to his brother and the guy now inpatient and angry. "Dean, just let him take her, you know just as much as I do that he is capable, she needs help."

Dean looked at his brother and then at the girl who seemed white as a ghost and he knew that Sam was right. Clark sure as hell was capable of it and the girl needed help. He shook his looking at the wet ground. Hesitating though he gave Sam a slight nod and Sam handed the girl over to Clark who is less then a second sped away taking the girl with him.

"I don't believe that guy, thinks he can act like this and that, he has some explaining to do." said Dean angrily, though his anger was dropping, not fast enough though.

Sam nodded in agreement. "You're right about that, though don't you think we are going to have to do some explaining as well?"

"Yeah and that's when lying comes in handy." Dean stated.

"I know that he is not a bad guy, though I don't trust him just yet."

A slight smile crept up Dean's face; He patted his brother on the back roughly, quite proud of him." That's the Sammy I know."

As the brothers continued to chat a slight chill of wind blew at them though there wasn't any wind at all just seconds ago. Clark had come back, the girl was not in his arms anymore, and the brothers had guessed that he had taken her to the hospital safely. They hoped he did.

He approached the brothers slowly. Dean thought this guy was brave at the least. Though he had abilities neither of them possessed so it wasn't exactly fair. "I think I'm not the only one that has some explaining to do." Said Clark.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Maybe later." Dean replied hotly.

"Who are you?" Clark asked raising his head.

Sam joined in." That doesn't matter, why don't you explain to us how you did that?"

"Did what?" Clark pretended not to know what Sam was talking about.

"How exactly did you take the guy by the throat like that and throw his meters away with one hand," Dean asked. "And how do you disappear so fast, not just now but also at that house where that girl was found dead?"

Dean and Sam noticed that the guy's face had become even more serious then it was. "Have you been following me?" Clark asked alerted.

"So what?" Dean clenched his fists tighter and took a step towards the taller male he didn't know very well.

Sam gripped Dean's shoulder stopping him from advancing closer to Clark." Dean, just lay off of him, he got the girl to the hospital, and he's on our side."

"Sam how are you so sure? This meteor freak could be bad news." Dean said angrily.

"Meteor Freak?" Clark gasped. "Who exactly are you two and how do you know so much?" he asked demandingly.

"Fine we'll tell you, we are cops and are investigating the murder of the girl."

"Sarah Bell?" Clark asked warily.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will; now you tell us who the hell you are." Dean said heatedly.

Clark sighed amusingly and said," Well for starters I am not a meteor freak."

Sam and Dean looked at one another taken aback." Your not?" Sam asked.

"No." Clark confirmed.

"Well you're nothing Supernatural, so what the hell are you?" asked Dean, frowning.

"Whoa slow down, nothing supernatural?"

"What is your name?" Sam asked politely.

"Clark, Clark Kent." He stated. And at once he noticed that Dean had let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny, Dean is it?" Clark asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied. Dean heard many names in his life, and took on some wacky ones but Clark Kent seemed quite a funny name to him.

"Well I am Sam and this is Dean." Sam began. Dean was annoyed. Why did Sammy have to tell all? "Obviously you are on the good side and you want to stop the vampire just as much as we do so I suggest that we put our differences aside for now and work together to bring this guy down."

"Sam I am not working with him."

"Do we have any other choice? He is ten times stronger then a normal man," Sam said. "He could be useful." Sam almost whispered the last part but it was true.

"Stop!" Clark raised his voice to get their attention. "I want to find who is responsible for these killings but I'm not getting into anything before I get some answers."

"Shoot." Dean said plainly.

"Well for one, a vampire, are you kidding me, there is no such thing."

"No? How can you explain the two bite marks on the girl from before and Sarah Bell?" Dean said mockingly.

"I can't."

"Then just listen to us, we know what we are doing." Sam attempted to convince him.

"Are you two really police? because I don't know any police officers that deal with Supernatural or what ever you call it."

"Yeah we are, you questioning us asshole?" Dean raised his voice, but didn't know exactly why. They were not cops so what was he defending exactly?

"Dean we should tell him the truth." Sam said to Dean turning his back slightly on Clark thinking that he wouldn't hear him well though this was not the case.

"No why should we? He hasn't told us anything, and we still don't know what the hell he is."

"Dean would you relax, he is a human, what else could he be, an alien?"

Clark eyes had widened when he heard Sam say the last part but the brothers didn't notice anything.

"Fine, he looks human at least."

"So why don't you tell me what you really do?" Clark crossed his arms in oddness.

"I'm sure there will be time for that later, now we really should work together." Sam said.

"Like I said before I'm not working with him." demanded Dean.

"Put your hands up if you want to work together." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and put his hand up at once. Clark followed sneering at Dean slightly.

"Majority rules." Sam said gladly. "Now I think we should stick together until we can find the vampire."

"We can go back to my farm and figure something out; I might know somebody that can help."

"Whoa, hold up; I am not going to your farm or anywhere with you for that matter and I'm not meeting nobody," Dean argued. "Sam we can do this on our own, we don't need some Meteor Freak."

"For the last time I am not a Meteor Freak." Clark raised his voice.

"Dean we can do this on our own, but with him it will be a hell of a lot faster and the sooner we will get out of this freak town." Sam assured his brother.

"Fine, alright…but don't think that I trust you, you still haven't told us much about you." Dean glared at Clark.

"Last time I checked you aren't exactly sharing either." Clark said.

"Dude don't piss me off."

Clark led the guys to his farm and welcomed them. Even though Dean was acting like a dickhead Clark did not feel threatened nor did he have any reason to hate him. Though he could not trust them either. Not yet anyway. Dean's anger dropped some but he was still on alert if anything were to go south or if the guy tried to pull anything. Sam and Clark seemed quite friendly with each other. As Dean got to know him more, an hour or two, his anger dropped fully because he realized that Clark was more like his brother. He was a good guy and wanted best and didn't want any trouble. He didn't have much of a problem with him anymore though he still found him fishy. It was time he told them more about him and if it came to it the other way round.

"Mate, I get it, you're a good guy, and no way are you supernatural but what are you than?" Dean said to Clark, his voice had dropped to his usual tone.

"Does it matter? At the end of this we'll hopefully catch the vampire and deal with him, isn't this why we have decided to work together?"

"Give us a hint; we aren't going to throw holy water on you." Sam laughed.

"I'm not exactly from around here." Clark said plainly looking at then two.

Dean cocked an eyebrow in bemusement. "That was a hint?"

Clark nodded. "I've used it a lot believe you me."

"So you've started college?" asked Sam interestingly.

"Yeah though I've taken a break for a while to deal with what seem like more important things."

"I know how you feel." Sam replied.

"It's for the greater good, killing the sons of bitches is the best damn feeling." Interrupted Dean.

"So who did you say you knew that could help us?" Sam asked remembering that Clark said he knew someone that could help them.

Clark smirked. "Well actually I think she is on her way up."

"How exactly do you know, do you have super hearing or something?"

Clark smiled again. Dean and Sam looked amazed. "Man, what doesn't he have?" Sam muttered to Dean. This dude had all these cool powers and Sam had visions. He wondered when his telekinesis would kick in. Though he had inherited the visions from a demon he was thankful for them at times when they came useful but that didn't mean that he liked having them.

All of a sudden the sound of a car moving reached the loft and Dean and Sam knew that somebody was approaching. It must have been the person Clark was talking about. But who was this person? Though soon they would find out. By only a short amount of time they heard a set of foot steps ascending up the stairs.

As this person's face came into view there seemed to be a whole lot of confused and perplexed faces. Clark wondered why Dean and Sam looked shocked. Had they known this person?

"Hey Sammy, isn't that that hot reporter chick we met from before?" Dean muttered to Sam and watched her as she approached all of them elegantly.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Chloe hey, you came." Clark said greeting her though she didn't seem to notice him as much as she had the two so called reporters.

"Hey Clark, so I see the hoax reporters are here." She said smirking.

Dean gave a slight nod and said, "Hey Chloe, no hard feelings."

"Oh, I could have easily told you about meteor infected people if you two were honest with me." She said approaching them.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Sam.

"We're friends."

"When Dean and I were leaving the basement I saw that you were calling someone, was it Clark?" Sam asked and Chloe took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, it seemed quite shady to me that you two were asking so much about it, but unlucky for me I actually believed you two were reporters." She replied, beaming slightly at Sam.

"We are too good at what we do." Dean alleged proudly.

"So Clark called me and told me about you two, and that you both are called Sam and Dean." She continued gradually.

"You sure talk don't you freak boy?"

"I ran a police check on you two…"

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Sam excitedly. This girl was really something, he thought. And she had the flare for obtaining information just like him.

"I have my ways." She flushed weakly though she didn't let him see it.

"So uh what did you find on our police records?" asked Dean shaking his head at how weakly Sam was acting. He obviously liked the girl, he could just ask her out already, he thought.

"Sam's seems alright but yours Dean…" she looked at him and her face flattened.

"What about his, what did you find Chloe?" Sam asked.

"He is wanted for murder." She said seriously.

Dean smirked weakly remembering the good old days. "Yeah about that…"

"Why don't you explain to them Dean?" Sam said.

"Well about that….it wasn't me exactly."

"How's that?" asked Clark closing up on him.

"It was a damn shape shifter alright? I hate those things…" he explained.

"A shape shifter?" asked Chloe.

"There is all kind of supernatural out there, and there are these meteor freaks that you speak of and then there is you." Dean looked at Clark, totally changing the subject, but it was about time he told them about him.

"You don't know Clark; there could be other things out there," Chloe said to Clark.

"So your little story about you two being cops is all a lie as well than is it?"

"Afraid so." Sam said.

"What do you two exactly do then?" Clark asked, suspicion rising in the room again.

"We are in the hunting business more or less." answered Sam.

"Hunting…Supernatural?" asked Chloe.

"Spot on."

"Wait so what you are telling us is that there is Supernatural things out there like vampires and shape shifters and that you two go around hunting these things." Clark considered though it sounded insane.

"Demons as well." said Sam.

"Demons?" mimicked Clark.

"You obviously haven't traveled much." Dean replied smugly.

"Now that we have shared, we should get on with it, we need to find this vampire."

"It's Fred."

"Fred from the planet." She said in awe.

Sam turned to face her fully and said, "Yeah he is the vampire, so I think for the time being that you shouldn't visit the planet."

"Sam don't worry about me, he wouldn't go back to the planet after you two stopped him from having his latest meal."

"You don't know."

"Its fine, for all we know he could be thousands of miles away from here by now." she added.

"That's true."

"Look I don't think we can do much right now, I'm going to do some research, find out where he lives…"

"Great idea." Dean nudged Sam. "Why don't you go with her Sam, you too are good at the whole research thing."

"Its fine…Dean we really should get back to the motel." He said through gritted teeth with a fake smile. He was going to kill his brother later on.

"Yeah but uh before we go…Are you sure you can't tell us more about this, I'm not from around here deal?" asked Dean hopefully.

"Not yet." Clark replied.

"Do you know Chloe?" asked Sam.

She smirked smugly. "I might."

Sam and Dean entered their Impala and Chloe headed off as well. They called it a night because they didn't exactly have much to go on. Though Sam still didn't know the girl well, from his point of view she seemed a great girl, but there was a job to be done and that was the first priority. They went back to the motel and Dean could not believe all that had happened. This town they were in was one hell of a freak town. He could not wait until they crack this case and go back onto the road. Supernatural seemed so much more realistic and normal then the whole of Smallville.

For the better part of the night Dean considered this whole Clark Kent, freak boy deal. "What do you reckon 'I'm not from around here' means?"

"Don't know…maybe he's not from Kansas." Sam replied.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "And that's weird how?"

"Don't ask me, I know what you know."

"Sammy, you got the hots for that girl, don't you?"

"Her name is Chloe."

"Just my point." Dean said smirking.

Sam chucked his pillow at Dean and hit him in the head. "Shut up"

"Hey can you give me my pillow back?"

Dean laughed in delight. "Too bad Sammy, this is my pillow now."

"Smart ass."

The boys went to sleep, waiting for the next day when they would hopefully catch the vamp. Or at least find out more about freak boy.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam and Dean had woken earlier the following day and headed back to Clarks farm. They hoped to find Clark there but he wasn't at all. Instead they found Chloe who looked eager to talk to them.

"So where is he?" asked Dean looking around.

"You won't like it." She replied.

"Where is he?"

She looked at the brothers hesitantly and then answered, "He went over to where the vampire lived."

"Already?"

"Yeah I found out where Fred aka the vampire lived and he headed of."

"Without us?" Dean snapped. "This is our damn case"

"Why didn't you call us?" asked Sam.

"I was going to, but Clark insisted he could just see it himself, his x-ray vision helps so he could easily see anything in there that could be able to help us."

"X-ray vision?" Dean repeated. "What power doesn't he have then?"

"Oh, I'm guessing you two didn't know about that."

"So freak boy thinks he could do what ever he wants on his own." Dean shook his head, why did he trust him in the first place?

"Dean its fine." Sam added.

"No we said we were going to crack this case together."

"So what other power does he have, so far we have seen super speed, super strength and as you tell us x-ray vision?" Sam asked Chloe, though somehow he knew she wasn't going to say much.

"A couple more." She said, but she didn't elaborate.

"Like?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you, I promised him." she replied.

As they argued and talked they hadn't noticed that another female had just entered the room, a very angry expression on her face. She must have been waken by the loud voice of Dean because she had weary eyes and still wore her PJ's. Though she hadn't noticed the two males in the house, all she could see were their backs, but Dean would get a big surprise.

"What the hell is going on here? What's with all the shouting? Some of us are trying to get some sleep." She yelled and her cousin and the two males she now recognized turned around suddenly and saw her. Dean's eyes widened.

"You!" she exclaimed looking at the brothers, more at Dean though.

She approached her cousin "What is this smart ass doing here?" she said in almost a whisper to her,

"I'm guessing you are referring to Dean." said Chloe amusingly.

"I don't care what his name is." Lois shrieked angrily.

"You two know each other?" Chloe asked looking at the Winchesters, though she couldn't quite see Dean because he seemed to be hiding behind Sam, and due to how tall Sam was he was hidden well though not entirely.

"Small world." Sam replied.

"I see you, you know." Lois said to Dean who slowly crept from behind his brother.

Dean pulled a nervous smile. "Hey, Lois is it?"

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"We are uh, friends of Clarks." He replied timidly.

She approached him slowly, but fast enough. "Smallville has friends like you?"

"Huh, like me? What is that supposed to mean?" He too approached closer to her, his blood boiling with anger.

"You know damn well."

"Why are all the hot chicks here so damn feisty?" He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Because they don't want to be your one night stands."

"Girl you are messing with the wrong person, why don't you go back to making lattes." he continued.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here?" she spat.

Sam and Chloe shook their heads when neither Dean nor Lois seemed to be done arguing and defending themselves and decided to excuse themselves. The exited the house and surprisingly neither Dean nor Lois noticed anything. They sat on the porch and made a conversation of their own though it wasn't exactly very loud as the others' was.

"How exactly does Lois know you two?" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure my cuz will tell me all about it as soon as you two leave."

"So Lois is your cousin? small world."

"Very! So I've noticed that you don't seem much like your brother." She seemed quite interested in him, he was interesting after all, nothing like his brother, but them again these days she like the quite, good guys.

"Yeah, so uh…" Sam stopped looking around so that he wouldn't catch her eyes.

There was a pause that seemed like ten years though it was only a couple of moments but Sam didn't know how to really talk to her. Chloe thought he was a great guy and she seemed to like him, he was interesting. She decided to break the silence because it was just too awkward.

"They've calmed down a bit."

"Yeah." he replied.

There was a pause again. Sam kept his eyes on her the whole time, though she kept sharing them with him and the ground. He wanted to smile…he wanted a hell of a lot more. What the hell was going on?

"What did you study in college?'

"Law, what about you?"

"Well I am a journalist, so that uh kind of gives it away." she laughed.

'Yeah, look I'm really glad you've taken my advice and didn't go into work today." He said softly.

She frowned. "Actually I never did, I'm going back to the planet later on."

"Chloe no, the vampire could be there, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine." She persuaded him and was quite surprised that he cared that much.

Dean slid his hand on hers, though he didn't know what he had done until he actually did. "Are you sure?"

"You know you are just like Clark, yes I'll be fine."

"Speaking of Clark, uh," he hesitated but went ahead anyway. "You two aren't uh…" Sam said and his cheeks went scarlet.

"No." she replied, though he could sense that it wasn't exactly that pleasing to her. There went Sam's chance. He could read so easily by here face's expression that she liked Clark in more ways then just friends. Too bad for Sammy. But could there still be a chance?

All of a sudden Sam got a sharp pain in his head and he knew instantly that it was no headache but a vision. It lasted for only a brief second or two but Sam could see Fred biting into a girl though he didn't see who he was or anything else for that mater, it passed to quick to see properly.

"Sam are you alright?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Yeah…uh, I think we should head back inside."

"Yeah."

They entered the house and headed to the other two though both their jaws dropped when they saw Dean and Lois. The two were kissing fiercely and if Chloe and Sam hadn't entered they would have ripped each others clothes of by the look of it.

"Ah guys." Chloe interrupted wide-eyed.

"Dean I think we should go." Sam said to Dean.

"Ah man."

"Vision." Sam said shooting him a look.

"Uh yeah, we should go, see you..." Dean didn't really say goodbye to Lois, he just smiled at her weakly and followed his brother through the door.

And with that Sam and Dean stalked out of the house and away from the Kent farm, back to the motel where Sam explained the vision.

"Wait, so you didn't see anything clearly…"

"Not exactly."

"Damn," Dean said. "Uh, what were you doing on the porch, with Chloe too, you two didn't…"

"No."

"Sam you like her don't you?" Dean asked dryly.

"She likes someone you dickhead." Sam replied. She had indeed like someone but she wasn't exactly with him so…

"Aw, Sammy's heart is broken." Teased Dean happily.

"Do you ever give up?"

"Dude we have to find that damn vampire, I feel like we've been in this damn town for years, I really want to head back on the road."

Sam laughed hysterically remembering Dean and his little encounter with Lois. "So I saw that you and Lois worked things out…physically."

"That chick is feisty big time, I like her though, her bod…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're horny, what's new."

"Well at least I can be…you on the other hand, when's the last…"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

No sound could be heard from motel room 32. The boys were sleeping soundly catching up on that overdue sleep and making up for the sleeping hours they had lost due to the recent job or whatever you would call it. Dean was sleeping and though Sam wasn't making any loud noises he was indeed having a bad sleep. He could get visions when he is both asleep and awake, and he was experiencing one of those at the moment. His head was moving in both directions like he was seeing something disruptive, he probably was. And then it stopped. He stopped moving suddenly and woke at once in horror.

He got out of his bed and rushed to Dean who was gently snoring away though it was too gentle to be heard from far away. His mouth seemed to be curled in a weak smile. He unlike Sam was probably having one of those dreams that you don't want to wake up from because it's just too good.

"Dean get up!!" He said loudly nudging his brother roughly.

"Sam what on Earth…"

"She's going to be attacked, we have to go, now!" he replied tugging him by the arm now desperately.

"Who's going to be attacked?" Dean asked wearily trying damn hard to keep his eyes open.

"Chloe, there is no time to explain."

By the time Dean had managed to get out of his bed, Sam had already pot his jeans on and was now putting on his T-shirt hurriedly; Dean followed quickly and did the same.

Within the minute or so Sam had already started the car engine and stepped on it.

Dean stared at his brother who looked frightened but determined at the same time. He guessed that Sam must've experienced another vision or something, because how else would he know to go save Chloe.

"Sam would you mind telling me what is going on please?"

"I had another vision, the vampire is at the planet, he is going to attack her, we need to hurry." said Sam and he didn't even face his brother but continued to stare at the road that was blank. There weren't many cars insight because it was the night.

"Then what are you waiting for? Step on it." Dean said, reaching for the seatbelt because Sam had indeed done as Dean said.

It wasn't exactly a short drive. Metropolis was quite a long way away. Though with the increased speed they were at least going to get there in half the time.

There in the car rested the crossbow and the arrows which were dipped in dead man's blood. There wasn't much of another option. As soon as the Daily Planet came in view and the gigantic globe could be seen Sam parked the car and they ran inside. Sam had seemed to outrun Dean and was eager to reach the basement where Chloe was working. Dean's hands reached the doors and he flung them open and ran inside with Sam just behind him. There Chloe stood struggling to get free of someone who was attempting to get closer to her. It was the vampire. And he was a lot bigger then her so he was a lot stronger too.

Sam rushed over to the two and separated the vampire from Chloe who looked frightened. Dean punched him and the vampire went hurdling backwards though he regained his balance and did something which Dean was not hoping for. He started running for the exit. He could not lose him yet again. This badass needed to be taken care of tonight because he wanted to leave Smallville the following day if you please.

Dean rushed after the vampire, struggling to catch up to him.

"Going somewhere?" Said Clark cheekily, super speeding in front of the vampire shocking him.

"Show off." Dean mumbled under his breath.

But Clark had super hearing. "I heard that." He stated, a small smirk grew straight after.

Clark gripped the vampire tightly and brought him to the brothers and Chloe. The vampire's fangs were hissing for blood, and Clark just ignored the vampire, still taking in this creature he had never thought existed.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Chloe, looking at the brothers.

A satisfied smirk lit Dean's face as he grabbed a knife from an inside pocket. He held it in the air proudly.

"We are going to kill it, that's what we're going to do." Dean said.

Dean approached the vampire but Clark's arguing voice stopped him. "Hold on," protested Clark. "No one is killing no one, are we clear?"

"No we're not! Don't you see what you are gripping? That's a blood sucking creature that would drain and turn you all at the same time."

"Clark listen to him." Chloe said, trying to change Clark's mind.

"No," said Clark.

"What are you going to do?" added Sam, now finally seeing his brother's reasons. He might disagree with his brother with most things, but when it comes to killing these unworthy creatures he sees eye to eye with him.

"I am not going to let you kill, where you come from you might think that its right, but here in Smallville, things are done differently." Explained Clark.

"Fine." Dean said stepping away.

"Uh, Clark can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Chloe, giving the brothers a look of scheme.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"I'll take him." Suggested Sam. Clark thought about it for a moment and then handed him the vampire.

Chloe stole Clark away from the brothers, making sure that he was quite a few meters away from the brothers and the vampire.

Sam nodded to Dean and Dean got the idea. He threw his knife hastily to Sam and Sam caught it.

By the time Clark heard a groan from the vampire and tried to intrude the vampire's throat was already slit.

Even Clark super speed wasn't fast enough to the skill that those brothers harbored. They've slit enough throats that the young farm boy could not even dream about.

Anger rose across Clark's face and he was only moments away from attacking the brothers but Chloe's voice stopped him.

"Clark don't," Chloe interrupted "They know what they are doing."

"That's how it's done Supernatural style, remember that." Dean said to Clark, and Clark felt like punching him for his stupid smart remarks.

…

"Well," said Chloe, giving Sam a small hug. Dean looked at her hoping to get one as well, but Chloe just smiled and resumed talking. "Is Smallville going to see you two ever again?" she asked.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it. "Sure, we'll come back." Announced Dean, a big lie.

"Ok," said Chloe. "I guess this is goodbye."

"How come Clark hasn't come to say goodbye?" asked Sam, but he already knew the answer in the form of his older brother. Chloe just shrugged.

They said their final goodbyes and as the brothers got into the Impala, Chloe's tiny figure and the weird town that is Smallville slowly drew smaller until it disappeared totally in the rear-view mirror.

"You're never going back are you?" asked Sam.

Dean just laughed. "Hell no." he said and turned up the volume of his hard rock cassette tapes.

Dean was very satisfied.

Not even a meteor freak town or a mysterious farm boy with unbelievable abilities could stop him from doing his job, ever.

And that's how it's been from the beginning. With his brother by his side he was ready for another adventure.

The End.


End file.
